C'est une blague 100 mots
by Britany LovArt
Summary: Réponse au défi des 100 mots par ma copine Lizzie Patil...Reviewez je vous en supplie ça lui fera du bien pour sa première esquisse de fanfic!
1. numéro1

Ceci est la réponse de Lizzie Patil, ma copine, au défi des 100 mots

C'est une blague, organisée par le HRFRHO

Message de Lizzie: Britany m'a beaucoup aidée à compter les mots et j'ai aussi du utliser les autres défis pour avoir des idées. Voilà, c'est ma première fic en général (Potterblondes compte pas, c'est Britany qui a fait tout) et voilà j'espère avoir beaucoup de reviews mais je suis pas sûre de gagner...

Le disque (laimer lol): Tout est à JK Rowling, je ne reçoit aucun centimes de FCFA ou de FF ou de FS ou de FC ou d'euros ou de couronnes dannoises ou de dollars ou de roupies ou d'autres monnaies quelles qu'elles soient. Attention, évocation de slash aussi mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!

Maintenant place au défi!!!

-C'est une blague!!!

Hermione regarda la tête de Harry qui lui avait avoué qu'il avait eu une relation autrefois avec son mari...Harry et...AHAHAHH!?!?!? Homosexuels? Ca n'avait pas de sens!

Foi de Hermione...Et pour leur futur enfant!

-MON MARI! J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS!  
-Mais.  
-TU AS ETE AVEC HARRY?  
-Mais c'est fini maintenant! On se cherchait...On avait besoin de savoir mais maintenant je sais, je n'aime que toi, Hermione.  
-Oh, mon Amour, je t'aime aussi...

Un violent coup plia Hermione en deux au moment où ils s'embrassèrent.  
-ARRÊTE SEVERUS JUNIOR!!!

100 mots, pile poil!

Merci,

Lisbeth Gyllian Patil des 


	2. numéro2

**Note de LizzieQuand on a goûté une fois, on ne s'en lasse plus! Cette fois ci je me remet à l'attaque!!! J'en fais un autre!!! Et celui là, y'a pas d'évocation de Slash...Mais j'ai du peiner parce que j'avais 200 mots au départ soit le double de ce qui était demandé! Donc, je vais tout simplement mettre ce défi et merci à Djeiyana pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir vu que Britany m'a dit que du bien d'elle!!! Place au défi!!!**

Hermione s'était levée, les mains sur les hanches, le regard rempli de colère, ses joues s'étaient empourprées et c'était limite si elle n'allait pas gifler ce petit insolent!

-C'est une blague, on est le premier Avril, Maman, pleurnicha le gamin.

Hermione s'attendrit à en oublier ses cheveux transformés en plumes. Alors il avait voulu leur faire une blague! Elle serra son fils dans ses bras. Severus s'approcha aussi.

-Foi de Hermione et pour notre bien à tous! -Tu recommences, ajouta Severus et tu sera privé de balai -Oh non Papa! pleurnicha Severus Junior.

100 mots pile poil!

Lizzie Patil des Filles du Net


	3. numéro3

**Note de Lizzie: Je sais, c'est le matin, vous nêtes pas encore réveillé mais je voulais préciser que je comptais les lettres avec " ' " du genre de c' j' n' et tout et tout...Je suis pas très douée en Français, c'est Britany qui me corrige (pour ceux qui la connaissent et qui veulent être mis au courant: Elle a abandonné la fac, elle vivra sur son salaire à McDonald!) La meuf qui rigole alors qu'elle a passé Bac pro à 20 ans! nan, dsl...G 21 ans! Merci! Et Brit en a 40!...Nan, 20, excusez moi, c'est dur d'écrire sous la menace de la Barre de Fer, du Colt, du cédé de Lorie, d'une rédac de français et de rap français...Merci les filles...Les lecteurs sont là pour le défi des 100 mots, C'est une Blague!!! Comment ça vous saviez pas que je répondais à un défi? Il doit mettre en scène le couple SnapeXxXGranger en 100 mots avec l'expression "C'est une blague"!!! Mon premier c'était évocation de slash et coups durs de femme enceinte, le deuxième c'était le premier avril de Severus Junior et celui là c'est ...UNE BLAGUE!!! Nan, je déconne et puis avec mon blabla je vous ai pas souhaîté une...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-MAMAN!!!!!!PAPA! 

Severus et Hermione se levèrent en sursaut. Il arrivait quelque chose à leur fils? Hermione s'étala par terre, elle aurait du s'en douter, elle se viandait toujours la face au réveil! Severus s'enfonça une écharde dans le pied et prit sa baguette pour l'enlever. Hermione se releva la première, et saisit sa robe de chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte tandis que Severus enfilait un caleçon et ouvrit à la volée, celle de la chambre voisine.  
-Dîtes moi que c'est une blague, murmura Hermione.

-J'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard, dit Severus Junior.

* * *

100 mots pile poil!  
Lizzie Patil des Filles du Net! 


End file.
